Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda
|coste=180,000 créditos |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo=20 metros''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' |altura= |masa= |aceleracion= |mglt=54 MGLTStar Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away |velatmos=850 kphStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber |maniobrabilidad= |motor= |hipermotor= |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor=Equipado |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo=Escudo deflector |casco= |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=*Cañones láser (5) **Cañones láser dobles orientados hacia adelante (2) **Cañones láser dobles montados en cada ala orientados hacia adelante (2) **Cañón láser doble retráctil montado en la parte trasera (1) |complementos= |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=*Piloto (1) Imperio Destruido, Parte IV[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Copiloto (1) |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=20 |carga=80 toneladas métricas |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento= |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros= |funciones=Transporte |comandante= |primer uso= |primera vista= |retirado= |destruido= |era= |afiliacion=*Imperio Galáctico **Armada Imperial *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Seguridad JinataStar Wars Battlefront II |flota=}} La Lanzadera T-4a clase ''Lambda, también conocida como la '''Imperial Lambda', Transporte Imperial o Lanzadera Imperial, era un transporte multipropósito con un diseño de lámina triangular utilizado por el Imperio Galáctico durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y se consideraba una elegante salida de los estándares de ingeniería imperial. Las lanzaderas a menudo eran utilizados por altos oficiales imperiales y dignatarios como Darth Vader y el Emperador Sheev Palpatine, pero se los encontraba más comúnmente transportando soldados de asalto o cargamento. Apariciones * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' * *''Chewbacca, Part V'' * * *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * Fuentes * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Lanzaderas T-4a clase Lambda Categoría:Clases de lanzaderas